Siren's Song
by IrishDarlin28
Summary: There are more out there than vampires, werewolves, and witches. Sirens have existed ever since humans have, luring then out to the deep. They've domesticated over the years becoming regular citizens by day and hunting in the dark waters at night safe from the eyes of humans. Serena is of the common siren. When an annoying and insufferable vampire arrives how will they interact?
1. Chapter 1

"Serena?" my little sister Raven spoke breaking the relaxing silence.

My feet were resting in the glass like black water of the lake. The darkness outside was essential to seeing the bright galaxies in the sky.

"Yeah, baby girl?" I answered quietly looking over at her.

"Do you ever think I'll get a tail like you and mom?" The nervousness in her voice made me smile.

I patted the spot on the dock next to me in invitation and she took it, dangling her feet over the edge but not touching the water like mine.

"You are going to, Raven. Between mom and dad's genes it's a sure thing. I bet you're going to get one like daddy." I winked at her making her smile. "Plus, you don't shift until your ten. And you're eight now, so you have awhile to wait."

She groaned. "But I don't want to wait! I want one now!" she whined.

I chuckled. "Patients is a virtue. Now go and sleep." I pushed her to her feet. "I'll be in in a little bit."

She nodded, still pouting and ran into the house.

In a hurry, I stripped out of all my clothes and dived in. As soon as my whole body was submerged I began to feel the familiar tingle of changing. My legs melded together to make a multicolored tail with purple, all kinds of blue, silver, and pinks. A few fins were grown out of the sides and a few scars were scratched up and down the glinting scales.

My eyesight sharpened and the moon's light on the surface illuminated our underwater world. I breathed in with my new gills that adorned the sides of my neck. After I had adjusted I flicked my tail making me torpedo forward to hunt in the dark waters of my family's private lake.

We purposely sunk a lot of boats so there were a lot of amazing places for the fish to hide, and us to hunt. My dad stocked our favorite fish like catfish, walleye, bass, bluegill, sunfish, perch, and a whole lot of others. My favorites were walleye and perch, two deep water and nocturnal fish so I'd have to dive to get them.

I swam through all the wreckages on my way to the deep side of the lake.

I discreetly swam around on the hunt for a good fish. It wasn't until about fifteen minutes later that I found a school of perch. I waited until they swam closer to attack. Then torpedoed into the school catching a wriggling, fat perch in my mouth. As I swam back towards the dock I was taking apart and eating the fish.

When I got back to the dock my mom was sitting where I was sitting before.

People always said I was a splitting image of my mother, Alexandria Simone. I take that as an amazing complement. She's a couple inches taller than I am but has the same body type as me, muscular and curvy with some nice assets. Our hair is both a dark brown but she has blonde highlights in hers and our eyes are a vibrant hazel color with gold streaks and specks. She has a beautiful smile and a snarky personality. But she's not as sarcastic and quick-tempered as me.

"Hey, Serena," she said with a wide smile.

I smiled and swam up beside her. "Hey, mom. How was work?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. There's this new guy at work. So I invited him and his family to dinner tomorrow. Do you think after school that you can get Raven and your father ready?" She gave me a pleading look. "I'll make it worth your while…"

A slow smirk spread across my lips. "Let Ari come over and give me twenty bucks, then you got a deal."

She narrowed her eyes but mirrored my smirk. "Fifteen?"

I shook my head and flicked my fins. "Not a chance."

"Fine…" She huffed.

I giggled and hopped up onto the dock to dry myself off. "How's dad? He hasn't come down to hunt yet and he usually comes an hour ago."

She sighed. "He's been stressed lately. I've tried to get him to tell me but he said not to worry about it." Mom knotted her hands through her long hair. "I don't know what to do, Rena. Has he been talking to you?"

I shrugged. "To a certain extent. He's been tense lately."

My mom lowered her head into her hands. "I don't know how I can help…" She quickly changed the subject. "Is your brother coming home soon?"

My legs dried and the scales flipped over to skin and the fins shrunk and slid off. Every time we changed from our legs to our tail we grew new fins.

I dressed back into my clothes. "I don't know. Tonight or tomorrow. I haven't talked to him in a day or two. But I guess he was spending an extra day in Venice so probably tomorrow."

She was about to speak but we heard footsteps on the creaking boards of the dock. My dad was slowly walking towards us, his eyes cast down to the ground, like he didn't even notice us.

"Greg?" my mom called to him softly. He jumped and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Alex, Serena, I didn't see you," he replied quietly then turned his gaze to the black water successfully evading my mother's concerning question.

The atmosphere was tense so I smiled and cracked a joke. "Well, if course you didn't, we're so ninja quiet. Practically assassins," I nudged mom. "Right, ma?"

She giggled quietly then drawled out dramatically, "Practically."

Dad didn't even smile, no reaction. So I awkwardly stood.

"I'm going to go put Raven to bed. Have a good hunt!" I smiled at them both but when I got behind Dad I mouthed, 'Hope you can help,' to mom. She nodded curtly then I turned to the walkway and made my way to the dimly lit house.

"Time to go to bed, kiddo!" I called into the house. A loud groan could be heard from the living room making me chuckle. When I walked in Raven was sprawled out on the beige rug.

"Do I have to?" she whined pouting up at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her childishness. "C'mon, Raven, you already hunted, your homework's done, and you've already watched three hours of SpongeBob. Time to sleep."

She sighed and stood. I followed her to her room.

Raven's room wasn't like the typical seven year Old's room. Of course she didn't have the typical family either. The walls were an algae green. On each wall she had a small fish tank, each with a favorite snack, minnows, small bluegill, etc. Her bed was under a veil of dark blue, see-through fabric.

Raven bounded onto her bed and cuddled with her worn Nemo stuffed animal.

"Sissy?" she murmured as I sat beside her on the lime green covers. "Why is daddy acting weird?"

I cocked my head and smoothed back the hair from her forehead. "Why do you ask?"

"Earlier today I went into his room for our morning hug and I saw him packing a suitcase. Is he leaving, Rena?"

I was speechless. Was he leaving? Was that why he was acting so weird?

"I-I don't know, baby girl. But I'll find out and tell you in the morning okay?" She nodded and hugged Nemo tighter to her chest. I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, baby girl. Love you."

"Love you…" she mumbled closing her eyes.

Quickly I got downstairs and towards the lake. There was a fight between mom and dad going on.

"I… You said-I thought…" Stuttered mom tears running down her face.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. He looked up at my angry face.

"Sweetie, what are you doing down here?" he all but growled at me.

"I just put Raven to bed. She said she saw you this morning packing a bag. Are you leaving mom? Leaving us?" I asked tears rimming my eyes when he didn't answer I was quick to ask why.

"I-I found someone else, Serena," he said quietly.

"You told me I was your soul mate!" my mom sobbed. I pulled her into my side even though she was taller than me. "We had three children together! For twenty two years you said you loved me but you were really just trolling for another hot piece of mermaid ass?"

"She isn't a mermaid, Alex." He was started to get cold, unemotional. "And it was seventeen years."

Our faces crashed. He'd been cheating on her for five years and we've never known.

Then he just turned and left. Without a word, without a trace. And I didn't hear from him.

That was a year ago when I was fifteen. We still lived in the same house on the lake in ole Mystic Falls Virginia but dad, or sperm-donor, has never returned. We changed our last name to my mom's maiden name Simone. We didn't want anything to do with that man ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

I was still best friends with my girl Arianna Lockwood.

She came from a long line of Italians so her features matched those of her ancestors. She had black wavy hair that became frizzy in high heat and honey brown eyes to match. In the light her eyes sometimes looked gold. She was a little taller than me and rail thin but she could pack a punch like the rest of them.

She was about my only best friend, I mean I had associates and acquaintances, but anyone except Ari was a fake friend. Maybe it was because I was kind of pretty, maybe a lot of pretty I could admit it and I like to think of myself as very humble. But I was nice to mostly everybody, didn't whore out a lot, and I had a smile on my face most of the time.

School was okay for me. I got some C's in math and English but I got A's in Chorus, Art, and P.E. but I didn't exactly 'struggle'. I was Captain of the Mystic High Dance Force, with Ari as my co-captain.

In History Ari and I sat at the back of the class, not listening and texting as we please. Mr. Tanner gave up trying to rein in our rebellious side but he couldn't exactly punish us because we got A's and B's in that class.

**You see the new guy? –A **

I looked around the room to see a cute guy with pretty green eyes. We made eye contact so I went for charming and hilarious since he wasn't my type. I smirked and tipped an imaginary hat to him. He chuckled then looked away. Then I replied to Ari.

**Eh, he's okay. Not my type. But he's yours right? ;) –S **

Almost immediately I got a buzz from the phone.

**He is but it's too late now. He's making goo-goo eyes at Gilbert. –A **

I looked up to see him staring at the back of Elena Gilbert's head. She turned around, met his gaze, smiled, and then turned back around.

**Sucks for you darling. But with your gorgeous face you'll find a new boy toy soon enough. –S **

**The same to you baby cakes ;) –A**

I snickered and winked over to her making her join into the snickering.

"Is there a problem Ms. Simone? Ms. Lockwood?" Mr. Tanner hissed with an icy glare.

We both smirked and said in unison. "No problem here, buddy boy."

You could see the steam rising from his skin as he growled out something under his breath then continued teaching the class that wasn't actually listening.

As soon as the bell rang Ari and I bolted to our lockers to get the Dance Force spot the cheerleaders always took.

I was dressed in a tank top and black spanks, as were the other ten dancers. As predicted the cheer squad came sauntering over in their practice clothes, ready to try and kick us out of _our _spot.

"This is our spot," stated the Queen Bee Caroline Forbes. "Why are you here?"

I sighed and turned to her with a smirk. "First come, first serve, Ms. Forbes. Isn't that what you told me last week when you had this spot and we said the exact same thing?"

Caroline and I never got along well. She was convinced that cheering was better than dancing. I was willing to compromise with dancing and cheering were equally hard but she was having none of it. She also said I was a Barbie wanna-be, and coming from her that was rich. So I guess we were never going to be friends. Her other friends I didn't mind, like Elena and Bonnie. I've actually had civil conversations with them in school, even at sporting events.

"Just go," she snapped.

Just as quick as my smirk appeared, it disappeared. I stepped up to her until we were nose to nose, well not really nose to nose per say. She was taller so it was more like nose to lip.

"Barbie, why don't you leave before you get your ass kicked. You and I don't get along so why even provoke me further. You're only putting yourself deeper into the rabbit hole," I replied in a low, deadly calm voice.

"Care, let's go," Bonnie said tugging on Caroline's arm. She gave me an apologetic smile that I returned. The cheerleaders then moved to a different spot.

I then turned to my team and smiled warmly. "Alright everyone, let's get into formation and run through counts of Higher Ground. And 5, 6, 7, 8…"

After practice Ari stayed after with me and we talked as we did our cool down stretches.

"So after school are you going straight to the lake to hunt?" she asked me with a smirk and she touched her temple to her knee with ease as she sat in the straddle position.

I nodded vigorously. "You bet. I'm _starved_! I've been craving some good ole catfish for a while now but I've been too lazy to dive for them."

She laughed loudly. "Only you. Can I come and hang in the boat with you?"

"Of course. You know you can come whenever you want. My mom loves the hell out of you. She thinks of you as her third daughter." We began packing up our things. "Then we can hit the Grill afterwards if you want."

"You know me so well," she exclaimed dramatically.

Little did we know a certain vampire was listening to our conversation...


	3. Chapter 3

While Ari got the little motorboat ready I stripped out of my clothes and dove into the clear freshwater.

The change had gotten faster with age and experience. I was very clever in my swimming and hunting now and could now beat my mother in most races. My tail also grew with my increased mermaid skills. From being about as long as my regular human legs it grew to a whopping six feet long. The color was now purple than blue and the fins were even longer and flowed with the current of the water or snapped with the flicks of my muscled tail.

Ari motored beside me until we reached the middle of the lake where I usually hunted for deep water fish.

I rested my forearms on the side of the wooden boat and flicked my tail a little to stay up. "I won't be too long. You know the signal if something goes wrong."

Ari smirked and did the special knock on the bottom of the boat. When I would go under the water it would be an echo.

When I was finally submerged, I went to explore the lake bottom for any sign of stress. I guess I was too busy focusing on the schools of bluegill that I missed the hook dangling from a line in front of me.

The sharp barb buried itself in between the scales of my tail. I roared in agony and looked down, red blood was seeping from the wound and into the water around me. It didn't help any that the fisherman decided it was time to set the hook and reel his catch in.

I screamed and swam away, even though the pain was unbearable. Soon I broke the line because the line he/she was using didn't accommodate a 165 pound mermaid. I made a quick bluegill snack then made a bee line for the boat.

As soon as I broke the surface Ari was on me, apparently hearing my scream from the water below.

"What happened?" she asked frantically. "Did you get hooked?"

I nodded wincing and lifted the hooked part of the tail out of the water. The hook was still inside the flesh and the wound was still bleeding. Quickly she yanked the barbed metal out evicting a cry of pain from me.

"It wasn't that deep," she soothed caressing the somewhat slimy scales. "Let's get dry and go to the Grill, okay?

I nodded and we went back to the dock.

I dressed myself in a different outfit from my room and Ari stole some of her stuff back that I stole from her house.

The outfit I had on was light ripped jeans, a red loose crop top that showed off my silver belly button ring, and heeled brown combat boots that came up to just under my knee. We still had time to kill so Ari curled my hair and did my makeup and I did the same to her but I straightened her crazy waves.

She wore some skinny jeans, her aqua and floral crop top, and her white converse.

My leg still hurt from the puncture wound but we had wrapped it up before I had gotten dressed.

Just as Ari was doing the finishing touches on my makeup Raven ran in.

"Hi, Ari!" she sang, plopping down beside me on my vanity bench. "What's the occasion?"

"We're just going to the Grill, baby girl," I supplied throwing my arm around her as Ari finished. "How's Derek doing? He being a good baby sitter?"

"Yes!" Derek's deep voice spoke from the door way. "I am a very good baby sitter, thank you very much."

Derek was older than me by five years making him twenty two. He went to college in New York at a fine arts college for his singing and dancing ability. (Maybe that's because all us mermaids/mermen are very good at luring sailors to their deaths and being graceful as hell doing it. We all inherit the genes from our ancestors.)

He looked a lot like dad, sandy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, tan and tall, plus very good looking. A few freckles dusted the top of his nose and shoulders. He, like the rest of us, was born with perfect teeth and a heart stopping smile. Ari always had a crush on him but with age she grew out of it.

"You let her eat the chocolate bunnies didn't you?" I gave him a knowing smile. It widened when he cleared his throat and tried to lie about it.

As we walked down the stairs Raven bounded behind us like a puppy that was too excited.

"Give her some tea or something," I said as I grabbed my keys that hung from the hook beside the door. "That'll probably calm her down."

He groaned. "Can you please take her with you? I'm dying here!" he whined like a four year old child and gave the Derek Pouty/Puppy Dog Eyes look that worked on almost every girl in the Virginia area. Except me of course.

I pushed Ari out the door so she wouldn't get mesmerized by the dreaded face.

"Nice try, Derek." I gave him a smug smirk. "But you know that sweet wittle fwace," I pinched his cheek making him grimace and loose concentration. "Doesn't work on me."

He sighed. "I was hoping Ari would catch it."

My smirk stretched into an amused smile and I flounced out of the door to my old school car. I had inherited a '72 Dodge Charger from my asshole of a father. It was a dark red with a couple black racing striped down the middle. It was my baby and no one else drove it. I wouldn't let them.

Ari shared my love for the classics. She owned a '67 Pontiac GTO that was painted shiny black. The interior was black leather and always pristine.

The Grill was as crowded as it usually was at that time of day. Which was not much.

We parked on either side of a '69 powder blue Chevy Camaro convertible that I haven't seen before.

"I like this," mused Ari running her hand over the hood. "But I'm not crazy about the Barbie powder blue."

I laughed in agreement and hooked my arm through hers. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" she dragged out dramatically before we skipped to the door like small children.

The first person I made eye contact with was the dreadful bitch Caroline. Just to piss her off I blew her a kiss. She scowled in response making both Ari and I smirk mischievously.

She turned to her friends and spoke like she was telling a secret.

"Bitch, is talking about us," Ari sang quietly as we found an empty pool table.

I giggled and bumped her with my hip. "What did you really expect? A hug?"

She shrugged. "She's always surprising us. It's kind of creepy."

I pointed at her and racked the balls. "Very true. Are we betting over this game like we usually do or is this just for pleasure?"

"Oh, please," Ari purred wagging her eyebrows at me suggestively. "Everything that has to do with us is pleasurable."

The guy playing pool to the next of us missed his shot and the cue ball bounced off of the velvet green table.

I laughed loudly and bumped her with my hip again as I passed to get a stick. "You know it. So what are the stakes?"

"Hm… How about the loser has to pick up the guy of the winners choosing. And if you don't than you have to do a penalty, also of the winners choosing."

We shook on our terms and played our game.

Tyler Lockwood, Ari's twin, sauntered up to us with his jock buddies with a confident smile on his lips.

"Yay…" I murmured and took my shot, missing the pocket meaning Ari was winning by three. I swear she was rigging this game.

"Hey, Ty," Ari chirped and sent him a polite smile. "Not to sound rude, but can you fucking leave? I'm angry with you at the moment."

"Darling Arianna, it is not my fault that Jimmy broke up with you," he taunted. Which was a complete lie.

Jimmy was Ari's boyfriend of six months until the week before they got into a small fight, they weren't breaking up because they were crazy about each other. Tyler beat the shit out of the shy, cute senor and because he was scared of her brother he broke it off. May I add he also switched schools? On the outside Ari was fine but on the inside she was broken and slowly putting the pieces back together. Tyler was still being an egotistical asshole thinking he did Ari a favor.

Ari ignored him and turned away to hide the tears gathering in her eyes. I gave her sympathetic smile an also ignored the mass of idiot behind us. I handed her the pool stick to continue playing.

"Also," Tyler spoke, "Serena, may I have your-"

"No," I interrupted firmly.

Ari sunk two before she handed the stick back to me. I bent to make the shot and tried to concentrate on the game.

But when a hand landed on my ass with a loud _SMACK_ and a sting I had had enough. I spun around giving Tyler the best bitch look I could and cracked him across the face with a pool stick.

The Grill was deathly silent.

"Don't ever touch me again, you arrogant prick!" I seethed as he spat out blood on the floor. "Did it teach you a little respect, huh _bitch_?" I went to advance on his hunched figure but Ari stopped me.

"We got to finish our game," she said smirking. She gave me a thankful look and I nodded in response.

Tyler was picked up off of the floor by his friends, his dignity shredded on the ground where his blood was pooled.

Soon I lost, not very surprising. Ari won a lot but sometimes I'd get lucky.

She looked around the Grill a red painted index finger tapping against her lips as she searched for the victim.

"You know, I'll be nice since you beat the shit out of my egotistical brother. See the guy in leather sitting at the bar?"

I followed her finger to the guy at the bar. He had obsidian disheveled hair and muscular looking shoulders. "Nice. You giving me a time limit?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Knock yourself out kid. Go ham."


	4. Chapter 4

I pumped my fist in the air and gave whispered cheer.

I adjusted my boobs, reapplied lip gloss, and sashayed over to the bar. I took the seat next to him like I didn't really care if he was there and motioned the bar tender over.

"Jack Daniels on the rocks." I batted my eyelashes and leaned over the bar slightly.

The new guy's eyes locked on my cleavage. He gulped and nodded quickly. I giggled seductively and scratched my blue nail under his chin a couple times making him shudder.

Then I said in a bedroom voice, "Thanks, sugar."

He scampered off the make my drink and I sat back with a devious smile.

"That looked like a practiced move," a deep, sexy voice sounded from the seat next to me, the seat that held the hot hunk I was trying to pick up.

I looked over at the most beautiful man I've ever seen. The first thing I noticed was his eyes, which were an icy blue that stunned me to no end. The next thing was his smirk, which was closed mouthed, but I already knew somehow he had an amazing smile.

I snapped myself out of the trance hoping he didn't notice. But his smirk grew a little more telling me that he did.

"Maybe," I drawled out the devious look still on my face. "The guy's new so he was just easier prey."

I saw his eyes flash with something when I used the word 'prey'. "So you're a local?"

"Grew up here, never seen anywhere else unfortunately." I chuckled. "I know you're not from here. When did you get in?"

"A couple days ago actually. I'm Damon." He flashed a smile at me making me go light headed for a second. But I didn't tell him that.

"Serena Simone." I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He gently took it and kissed my knuckles making me blush.

Damon let my hand go as the bartender came back, sliding my alcohol in front of me. I winked at the bartender making him gulp again and he scurried away again.

Damon and I talked for a while both nursing our whiskey. He told me about his little brother and how they don't get along and I told him about my little sister and my dad.

"Who was that guy you hit with the pool stick?" he asked topping off his drink.

"Did you see the girl I came in with?" He nodded. "That was her dick brother Tyler. He was being a real tool, plus he slapped my ass. Nobody touches my ass unless I want them to so I brought him crashing down from his pedestal."

He chuckled. "Yes you did. He looked really embarrassed."

"He thinks he's top shit. Now he's got a vendetta on me I guess…" I said thoughtfully. Then I shrugged. "Oh well…"

"So-"he said but was interrupted the bitch voice of Caroline Forbes.

"Babe, why are you talking to her?" she hissed putting a hand on his leather clad bicep.

I gave her my bitch face then raised an eyebrow at Damon. "She your girlfriend?"

"More of a booty call that couldn't get the hint…" he murmured to me making me giggle.

Caroline grabbed my upper arm in a vice grip. "Bitch, what the hell, do you think you're doing with Damon?"

I lifted up my almost empty glass of Jack Daniels. "Drinking. I didn't know he was taken so I was trying to take him to my bed and have him ravish me until I couldn't walk." I downed the rest of my drink and barely winced when the strong substance burned my throat. "Now that dreams a bust…"

I stood and winked at Damon. "Lovely to meet you, I hope you and your brother work things out."

"Not likely, but I hope your dad gets run over by a car," replied Damon with a raise to his recently filled glass.

"You and me both." I blew a kiss to Caroline and flounced out of the Grill.

Damon had told me about his car, and it was the Camaro that I parked next to. I took a sticky note from my center council and wrote down my phone number and name. I stuck it to the steering wheel.

Not that I wanted to get in between relationships, I never did that. But I liked talking to Damon, he was interesting. I'd like him to be a friend, believe it or not. He was cool, not to mention hot.

When I was starting up the Charger I got a phone call from my mom.

"Hey, sweetie. There's a council meeting next week. Can we have the meeting in the dining room?" she asked like I had a choice.

I groaned. "Those people are annoying but if you have to."

Mystic Falls had a council that protected the unsuspecting public against the supernatural which included vampires mostly. There has been no activity but just to be safe and to keep posted my mom got our family involved. They thought mom, Derek, and I were just normal humans which made us laugh constantly about it.

"Thanks," she breathed, "You're a life saver. Carol and Liz have been on my ass all day now about the location. God, I want to break both of their noses."

I smirked to myself. "I may have broken Carol's sons if that's any good. He was being a complete jerk plus he slapped my ass so I hit him with a pool stick."

Her response was silence for a minute before she started hysterically laughing. "Oh goodness I love you!"

"I'm glad to hear that mom. If you didn't I'd report you," I teased. "Hey, I'm driving so I'll see you when I get home. I have to stop by Ari's to pick up my dance jacket I left there a couple days ago."

After we disconnected I pulled into Ari's driveway of her mansion.

Apparently she saw my car and popped her head out of the front door as I walked towards the porch. "You didn't pick up the leather clad hottie?"

"No, he has a girlfriend. But guess who she is?" I replied as I approached the door. She raised her eyebrow in response. "Caroline fucking Forbes."

Ari's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me?" She opened the door to let me in.

"Yeah. He told me a booty call, so I gave him my number. Remember the powder blue Camaro?" She nodded. "That's his."

"I only got to see his back, how was his front?" she asked suggestively.

I giggled. "He's a Greek god, Ari. Blue eyes, amazing smile. Charming as hell. Too bad Caroline's on his arm." My phone rang and without looking at it I answered it. "Yes?"

"There I was dashing away from Caroline's constant nagging when I found someone's number on my steering wheel," Damon's voice rumbled through the phone. "Do you by any chance know a Serena Simone?"

_**How about five reviews for an update? I love ya'll so much! Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
